Alguz
There was an Alguss at the beginning of the Second Age and whilst nothing remains of that city. Alguz stands on the same spot. Ancient tallies imply that once the city could be found on both sides of the River Alg but the now walled city of Alguz is firmly planted on the northerly bank, and near to where the River Brockenthorn joins it. Once a trade city, Alguss was the most northerly point of the Empire for many years (as most locals still don't believe Deci to really be part of the same nation as they) until the foundation of Keys (itself a city based upon the principle of trade). Even during the time of the Principalities it was a focus for such, it's own Prince being the wealthiest and (local legend has it) the most worthy of them all. Certainly its position between Myron and Halgar ensured this was so geographically and the Prince's taming of the Alg solidified this through the city's production of barge and sloop. Never walled for much of its history, the open city always maintained a fine body of Mercenary Helds and can boast the oldest Watch in any city. Indeed, the strength of the Princes and the oddly calm, businessman like nature of the criminal Guilds saw the rise of a system of laws that were later adopted by the Republic and which in execution (if not entirely in nature) survive as the basis for all such in the present Empire. Despite what became of Alguz in later years the people are proud to know that their city saw to the foundation of law, of order and trade when Halgar was still a slum occupied by adventurers, rogue ritualists and other ne'er do well scum. Here too many of the early (and mostly now forgotten) grand Churches first made the jump from hermit ranting to formal Faith. The city was still strong through the Republic but suffered more than any other with the rise of the Magiarchs. Though in recent years it has become clear that the city possessed its own figures of such power (though they never called themselves "Magiarch" preferring the title of "Centeriarch") they were never unified into a single body. Indeed, the city was effectively swallowed whole by Glorianave, and without so much as a ritual challenge. The Centeriarchs' preferred study - especially concerning the River Alg - was of little protection, and for the most part they were quietly killed by assassins. With the strategic advantage provided by both its location (it buffered the Halgarian Glorianave from the summoners of Myron) and the travel and rumoured power of the Alg the city suffered greatly during the Magiarchal Wars. Great rites sundered it, demons stalked its streets and by the time Cerus Amora came to the Throne of Glass it was little more than rubble. Starkly similar to the state presently seen in Gileenim. The new Emperor poured enormous amounts of the young Empire's resources into the rubble, and Alguz rose once again on the north bank. Recent History Two events of monumental importance occurred in more recent times. Firstly, and most unexpectedly, peace has been forged between the city and the tribes. When a great site was established outside the city by Watching-Owl it was long expected that the two would fight. Instead, using the fine links forged by the city's understanding and eager sponsorship of the pelt trade, Geld was given. Such was most commonly seen in the Republic, though it originated with the Sallow Princes. Gifts of precious metals are sent to Tar Edroul each year, so much indeed that the hill is scattered with so much gold that it glitters even in the dead of night. This gift has seen that few scraps have occurred between the city, the Taltharians and the tribes. Even those tribes, shaman, chieftains and champions that could not agree to the Geld took themselves to the Far North and the old hatred between tribe and city has for the most part been now directed to other places, more north and east of Alguz. Many mutter that "paying the tribes to be good" is not the Imperial way. Most citizens heartily disagree. They have seen more blood and ruination than anyone over the generations and are not willing to suffer such again because of the bold words of people that live far away. The tribes do not perceive themselves as citizens of the Empire, nor indeed do the scribes see them as such. Even Amora himself paid off invaders though such events are roundly buried in the dead events of his reign. Secondly, the God Talthar Manifested in his Cathedral and to this day his presence is more closely linked to Primus than almost any other, along with Elbereth and to a different extent the Earth Dragon. Category:Imperial Cities